The ABC's of SAMCEDES
by wordsandwonders
Summary: The title should explain it. This are a collection of drabbles based on the ABC's of Sam and Mercedes' lives. Send me prompts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I'm insane 5 stories on the go and here's number 6. Samcedes oneshots.**

**ABC oneshots because I've always wanted to try them out.**

**So here's the deal, send me a prompt, and I'll find a letter to go with it.**

**OR**

**Send me a letter and let my imagination do the work!**

**OR**

**A letter and a prompt to match.**

**I know right now, I may have repeats of letters and that's ok, with me if that's only with you!**

**So if you see two oneshots with the same letter, just know I do know my ABC'S ok?**

**SEND ME A PM OR REVIEW**

**-WORDSANDWONDERS**


	2. A is for Accent

**A is for Accent**

**Mercedes loves Sam's southern drawl.**

They were laying in bed late at night.

"I don't get what's so fascinating darlin'"

"It just is, I like it."

"Mhhmm,"

"So why hide it?"

"Because I don't need to be up in LA soundin' like a country boy?"

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"I guess it wouldn't be, I just don't wanna."

"But Sammy…"

he rose his eyebrows "No way don't Sammy me about this 'Cedes."

"Too bad,"

"Darlin' that ain't fair…"

"I just want to hear your accent, not like that's asking much."

"Why?"

"Because I like it. So please?"

"I'll see what I can do for ya"

Mercedes kissed him and smiled to herself.

She loved her country boy that's for sure.


	3. B is for Be-witched

**B-is for Bewitched**

**AU-Mercedes is a witch, tired of being ignored by the guys of Glee Club. So she casts a love spell, and it works on all the boys but one…**

"My best idea _ever." _She said to herself, and Finn and Puck argued over who got to walk her to class. It was settled when Mike swooped in and linked arm with her walking away.

Attention via magic wasn't something she was proud of. But she was tired of being ignored. So far it was working great. Artie bought her lunch, after a fight between him and the rest of the boys of course.

With an arm draped around Mercedes Finn looked up and Rachel and smiled. That was the thing about love spells. The people under them, know it's weird, but can't stop themselves. And when it wore of they didn't remember a thing. And everyone is tricked into believing what was happening was somewhat normal.

The guys even convinced Mr. Shue to give her a solo. She could get used to this. Looking around the room, the only boy not fawning over her was Sam. She wondered if love spells could have a person capacity or something. She'd have to look it up.

Walking into the bathroom, and making sure no one else was around she flashed herself home with a snap of her fingers.

Mercedes was a third generation witch. So her home was full of spell books, and potions. Mind you all it took was a snap of the fingers to have it become invisible to mortal eyes. Like her dad.

She walked over to her bookcase, went to pull out the book titled "Love and Lust," she'd pulled the spell from.

She read the fine print again.

"_Spell doesn't not have a person capacity, it works on all mortals male or female when specified. Spell works on mortals _only. _Will not work if the subject is already in love with the spell caster._"

Sam wasn't in love with her she'd done a truth spell on him earlier in the year, and then erased his memory of course.

She went downstairs. "Hey momma?"

"Yes?"

"Uhh, I was wondering if you've done a power search spell…recently?"

A power search, a spell that located all super natural beings in the area. Lima was an area that had none, which was the reason the Jones' had moved there.

Her mom looked up. "What spell d'you use _now?"_

Standing up sighing.

"I didn't I was just wondering…"

"Child, do _not _make me truth spell you." Her mom looked her in the eye.

The only witches who could cast spells on the other witches were the ones older and more experienced.

"Ok! Ok I used a love spell."

"Girl! You know better."

"Ma, it's high school, I just wanted some attention. It was minor, like .5 minor."

"Ahh, so it was minor, what's the problem?"

"It didn't work on one boy."

"Well you know love spells don't work if…"

"Yea, but he doesn't I did a truth spell on him once."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…I said nothing."

Her mom went over to the counter. "Give me some space," as she pulled out the stuff she needed for the spell.

Mercedes went up to her room. Her mom couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

But the next day at school…

She went to close her locker…

"So when does this love spell where off?"

She jumped "Sam!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The _spell _Mercedes. When does it stop working?"

"You're talking nonsense,"

"Am I? Are you busy right now?"

"No free period wh-" he took her hand.

She panicked at the sudden change of scenery.

"What just- where are we?"

"My house, my room actually." He says plainly.

"Thing is Mercy, I know what you are, I have since I met you." He sat on his bed smirking at her.

"Sam…"

"Let me ask you something… did your mom find anything unusual when doing that power search spell last night?"

She froze.

"What-Ok what do you know?"

"I know you don't know what I know."

She tapped her foot impatiently "What?"

"See the thing is, my family and I well…we're the same as yours, stronger actually, we've been around longer."

"…"

"What? No comeback? We've been around for years, my watch," he taps on it "Shields me from power search spells, because we've been hunted on more than one occasion. Mom and Dad have theirs too. Hence why we didn't show up during your search."

"And why the spell didn't work on you…" she figured she'd just be straight with him.

"Ummm, not exactly."

"What?"

"The truth spell, worked. The love spell didn't."

"That's not possible…"

"It worked, it just took longer it wasn't immediate, so I got home at just started admitting crap…which got me grounded by the way."

"Oh…sorry? I guess…"

"T'was interesting, anyway love potion didn't work because-"

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him, waiting.

"Easy there, don't kill me with that glare…"

"Mhhm, I'll think about it, continue."

"Really Mercy? Do I have to continue? Don't you read the fine print on the spells you use?"

"_Sam," _

"I…sorry, but seriously…"

"What are you talking about Sam? Are you saying it will take longer to work on you?"

"Seriously Mercy? How are you not getting this?" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"_What _am I _not _getting Sa-"?

She was cut off by his lips on hers. He pulled away just enough to look her straight in the eye.

"Another thing about the day I met you? Was the day I fell in love with you."

She pushed him away slightly.

"We've known each other for four years Sam, why not say something?"

He shrugged "Well, I'm shy I guess,"

"Hmmm…?"

"Well the thing was, I knew you'd noticed that the spell didn't work. So I either played along, or came clean. And I'm a horrible actor so…"

"Tomorrow," she said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"It wears off tomorrow."

"Good. Because spell or not, it was getting on my nerves."

She smiled slightly raising her eyebrows at him.

"Jealous Sam?"

He just pulled her in for another kiss. "_Maybe_."

**A/n this worked out better in my head… thanks to _for suggesting it though.**


	4. C is for Country Song

**C-is for Country Song**

**Sam and Mercedes sing while doing things around the house.**

Sam was doing the dishes, after he'd made breakfast. He had the IPod speaker on low.

"_The cotton wood fallin' like snow in July_

_Sunset, riverside, four wheel drive and a tail light circle_

_Roll down the windows, turn it on up_

_Poor a little Crown in a Dixie cup_

_Get the party, started"_

He was singing along to Luke Bryan, Mercedes awoke and listened, Sam was singing country songs again.

She smiled to herself, he was singing softly but still, with the door open she could hear him, singing along to bits of the song.

"_Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find._

_I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime"_

She walked out into the kitchen while he sang wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Morning Sammy,"

"Morning Darlin'"

Mercedes moved so she was in front of him, and began washing dishes along with him.

"_Well if you ain't a ten, you're a 9.9_

_Tippin' and spillin' that homemade wine on your tied-up, tshirt_

_Every little kiss is drivin me wild, throwin little cherry bombs into my fire_

_Good God al-mighty"_

"I got this 'Cedes, go and eat."

She shook her head, "When I'm done,"

"_Girl you make my speakers go "BOOM BOOM"_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mhmm mhmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find._

_I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime"_

She began humming along, when Sam chuckled.

"What?"

"You know the song…"

"Well you play it enough,"

"You secretly love country music,"

"_Shhh!" _She said loud and playfully "Someone could _hear _you!"

"Ok ok," He chuckled lowering his voice, "it'll be our secret."

After they ate she asked "So what now?"

"I was gonna go paint the guest room…"

"Ok, let me just go change," she went into their bedroom, "And don't forget the speaker!"

"Got it!"

So they painted, with music of course.

She smiled when a song came on. It was the song Sam had sang to her when she asked him to come home with her for part of the holidays.

"_Theres a place in your heart, nobody's been Take me there Things nobody knows, not even your friends Take me there_

_Tell me 'bout your momma Your daddy, your hometown, show me around I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out."_

"Remember this one?" He asked smirking as he painted.

"_I wanna know everything about you then And I wanna go down every road you've been Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live Where you keep the rest of your life hid I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare Take me there"_

"Of course, I remember it."

"Hmmm, If I remember correctly you were pretty pissed at me at first."

"Because it was late and you were singing outside my dorm window…"

She looked at him.

"Hey! It worked didn't it?"

"_Your first real kiss, your first true love You were scared, show me where you learned about life Spent your summer nights without a care Take me there_

_I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads Like you did when you were a kid What made you who you are? Tell me what your story is"_

"Yea, yea but _still."_

"No, it worked, end of story."

_I wanna know everything about you then And I wanna go down every road you've been Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live Where you keep the rest of your life hid I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare Take me there, yeah."_

"No,"

"Hmmm?"

"That's not the end of the story Sammy, we got engaged and married _after _that sweets."

"_I wanna know everything about you Yeah, everything about you, baby I wanna go down every road you've been Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live Where you keep the rest of your life hid I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare Take me, take me, take me there."_

"Of course of course, my apologies, darlin' you missed a spot."

"No I didn't."

"You did, here."

"Sam I swear if you get paint on me, you _will _sleep on the couch." She laughed.

"Alright, alright."

He moved behind her guiding her hand over the spot she missed.

He smiled when her voice joined his as he sang along.

"_(Take me, baby, take me) I wanna roll down Main Street I wanna know your hopes and your dreams (Take me there) Take me, take me there, yeah_

_(Take me, baby, take me) (Take me there) (Take me, baby, take me) (Take me there)"_

The song faded. Sam put his chin on Mercedes shoulder.

"I love you, you know?"

"Yes Sammy, I'm quite aware, I love you too."

**A/n Songs were "Drunk on You" by Luke Bryan, and "Take Me There," by Rascal Flatts. Also I could totally see him calling her darlin' instead of Mercedes.**


	5. D is for Diva

**D is for Diva**

**Set in season 4, episode titled "Diva," my version of what could have happened. (If Sam and Mercedes had never broken up.)**

**Sam's POV**

It was "diva," week in glee club. I smiled immediately, thinking of the one person I knew that had that title.

My smile faded when over lunch Blaine, Tina, Brittany, and Unique were arguing over who was most diva.

"Sam! Can you help us settle this?" Tina asked.

"Fine, you're all wrong." I said plainly.

"Excuse you?" Unique looked at me.

"You all heard me. You are _all wrong."_

"Oh, and who is the most Diva, then?" Tina asked.

"Why ask you already know the answer…"

They all exchanged a look as understanding dawned on them.

"Yea," I said as they all looked back at me.

"You did _not _say that to them!"

"Oh but Mercy I did, it's the truth." I filled her in during our daily phone call.

"Sam, you guys could use another diva, I mean we had more one, Rachel, Santana…"

"And _you."_

"Yes, and me, but my point is there was more than _one. _And I'm not there now I shouldn't even have been included in that conversation."

"Mhhm, well fine, but for the record, you were the greatest diva that room had ever seen, so it will forever go unmatched."

"If you say that in front of Santana she'd punch you in the face…"

"Nah, she wouldn't risk making my lips any bigger. Hey! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"I know I know, listen class is at 8 am tomorrow,"

"8 am, on a Friday? That's brutal,"

"I know, but we'll talk tomorrow?"

"As always."

"Goodnight Sammy…"

"Goodnight Diva of mine."


	6. E is for Engaged

**E is for Engaged **

Sam turned on the radio. Mercedes had a radio interview this morning at a local LA radio station. She released her album a week ago, so she was doing a lot of promotional stuff.

The song on the radio ended, and the radio host came back on. Her name was Gina Ginny, incredibly funny, treated every interview like a one to one conversation. And she'd been friends with the two of them for years.

"And we're back, with singing superstar Ms. Mercedes Jones, so tell us a bit about the title of this album it's interesting…"

"Well the album is called "Desires in Dreams," and it's my 3rd album it's the most personal to date. I called it that because I feel like I finally have discovered myself as an artist, and I really like this me."

"But you're still you, or do you feel like you've completely changed?"

"Oh no, I am most definitely still me, I just feel like there's this new confidence, that was kind of hiding before."

"The diva confidence?"

Mercedes laughed "Something like that, yea,"

"Because you know your diva-ness is on point!"

"Practice, you know."

"Gotta I gotta, ok so album run down, do you have a favorite song on this album?"

"A favorite, I'd have to say "Love and Learn,"

"Oh, and for those of you don't know Mercedes collaborated with country singer and boyfriend Sam Evans, on the song. And girl, let me tell you I _love it."_

"So do I," Mercedes laughed.

"So you and Sam wrote it together. Sidetrack time, how long have y'all being together?"

"About 7 years."

"Girl, that's a _long _time."

"Yea, it is. Actually G, while we are sidetracking I might as while tell you…Sam is no longer my boyfriend…he's my fiancée."

"Say what? When did this happen?"

"The day the album hit stores."

"Ok y'all know what? I need some off air details because you know Mercedes is my girl. And I need to call Sam up right quick and yell at him for not telling me. So we are going to play the song. Here is "Love and Learn," Mercedes Jones ft. Sam Evans."

Sam turned off the radio know Gina was about to call him. Unable to stop smiling.


	7. F is for First REAL kiss

**F-is for First REAL Kiss**

**Considering we never saw it on the show! *****Mad face***** Set in the season 2 finale. Before they show up in the coffee shop.**

"Are you still mad?" Sam asked as they walked from Mercedes house to the Lima Bean.

She looked up at him as they walked. "Honestly, not really. I mean, I think we should relax…it'll be good for us. No competitions for a bit you know?"

"So are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

"Did you wanna talk about it?"

"Kinda, I mean I know, that it was kinda, random but…"

"I turn to say goodnight, and you kissed me…"

"I just umm…" he put a hand through this hair, "Sorry."

She smiled at him. "Don't apologize it's fine. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I _really _wanted to, I'm kind of impulsive Merc,"

"Really?"

"To which part?"

"The first one…"

"The wanting to kiss you part? I have since I took you to prom…"

"And _Rachel." She smirked._

"Yea,"

"That long huh?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know, I'm just used to the guys I like not liking me back so it's a bit weird…"

"Wait…you like me?" he stopped to look at her.

"…Yes."

"Merc, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you, I'm used to them not liking me back."

"Well _I _do."

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I'm shy,"

"_Really?"_

"Yea…why?"

"Because you don't seem shy…"

"Well, I don't know, it's a sometimes thing I guess."

"Hmmm,"

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded at her.

"I was just thinking, I was going to kiss you at prom actually…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I could ask you that too," she said back in a playful tone.

He stopped, pulling her gently by the arm to face him.

"So I waited months to kiss you for nothing?"

"Yea, pretty much…"

They stared at each other for a second. Brown eyes looking into green.

He leaned down and closer.

"Are you waiting for something?" she asked after a minute.

"No. Are you?" he asked back in a playful yet challenging tone.

And they kissed. It wasn't brief like the last time. This was a real kiss.

They pulled away for air.

"Ummm…"

"Hmmm?"

"We could probably continue walking huh?"

"Considering we are kinda in the middle of a sidewalk, I'm going to go with yes."

With an arm draped around her, they walked.

"So just you know, out of completely random curiosity, if I asked you to _officially_ be my girlfriend, what would your answer be?"

"What a _random _question. My answer would be yes."

"Oh, I see."

"But you realize we couldn't tell them…"

"You mean the rest of glee? Yea, that wouldn't go over very well right now with all the drama right now…but eventually?"

"Eventually, of course. Let's go get coffee." He said opening the door and letting her inside.


	8. G is for Graceful

**G is for Graceful **

**Season 3- Missing Samcedes moments in the prom ep. **

**Sam'S POV**

Have you ever seen Mercedes walk into a room? Well of course you have, you _can't _not notice that.

She comes in and demands your attention. She doesn't even have to say anything she's _that _beautiful. And then that smile, it's so big and bright and pretty and just…wow.

And that dress. She looks so pretty in dresses, and they way she moved in them so grateful and amazing.

"Sammy? You ok? You've been spacing out for like the past hour." She was trying to get his attention.

"I'm fine Merc, just thinking…"

"About what?"

_You. _

"Nothing, Wanna dance?"

"I was just thinking that let's go!"

so we danced. Then a slow song came on. I wasn't too sure what to do. She just stepped closer, placing her arms around my neck. And we danced.

"You are so beautiful…"

she smiled, "Thank you."

"And graceful."

"I'm graceful?" she tilted her head a little.

"Yes, flawlessly so…just so…"

"So, what?"

"Perfect." I said feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"You are so adorable." She laughed a little.

I leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh get a room will ya!" Santana said standing next to us.

We both jumped a bit, pulling away.

"I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be back." She said grabbing Santana's arm and walking away.

She even got out of awkward situations gracefully. I just smiled watching her walk away.


	9. H is for Hello

**H-is for Hello**

**A/N Going back to Glee season 3 "Hold on to Sixteen" Where they didn't even get a proper hello! What was up with that!? Like how do they cross paths and not say hello?! Ok rant over. Let me write my version of what should have happened. Pretending they never broke up.**

Mercedes was stacking her books in her locker. Today was not her day; she woke up late, forgot her phone at home, missed the bus, and things were just not going well.

Her history textbook fell to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sighed. Reaching for the book out of the strangers' hand that picked it up.

"Thank y- Sam?" she looked up at him, as he grinned back.

"Hi beautiful."

"But…how?"

"Really? I cant get a hug first?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he chuckled.

"Hi Mercy."

"What are you doing back?" she asked, as he leaned against the lockers.

"Finn and Rachel came to get me, we are short a few members now…"

"Oh…yea."

"What happened beautiful?"

"Nothing. I just got tired of always being in the back I guess."

"About time…you deserve to be center stage."

For a while, neither of them said anything.

"I really missed you." They said in near perfect unison.

To which they both laughed.

"Yo diva, hurry up we have prepping to do," Santana said walking past them.

"Santana! They are having a _moment!" _Brittany scolded her.

"She can kiss trouty's oversized lips _after _we win."

"Shhh, take your time Mercedes!" Brittany said as they disappeared out of view.

"I should probably go…" she sighed.

He just shook his head no.

"I have to go Sam…"

"Yea, I know, but first…"

They kissed for the first time in months.

"Ok now I'm really late, I have to go!" she kissed his cheek.

"I'll meet you after school ok?"

"Love you," and she skipped away.

"Love you more!" he shouted as she walked down the hall.


	10. I is for Independent

**I is for Independent **

"Sam I swear to god if you don't leave me alone…"

"Merc, the doctor said…"

"Not to strain myself. I am _not. _Go away."

"Now that's just mean…" Sam pouted dramatically, as Mercedes folded the laundry. She stopped. "Sorry, I'm sorry." She sighed.

"I'm just looking out for you both." he started helping her fold.

"I know pregnancy, is suppose to be all fantastic and what not but I'm _so _over it."

Sam chuckled.

"One more month, then you'll be over it."

"Right because the swollen feet, nausea, and mood swings are _so _wonderful."

"Did you want me to massage your feet again?"

"No, it's fine."

"You've been on your feet for like an hour…" Sam said concerned.

"Don't start with me Evans, I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Finish folding, do the dishes, mop the floors. _Cleaning _I have cleaning to do."

"Mercy…"

"Sam, sweetheart, look I am pregnant, not dying, I can still clean my damn house."

Sam knew dealing with hormonal Mercedes would be trying. But this was straight up getting on his nerves. She'd always been an independent woman **(A/N May or may not be singing destiny's child right now because of that line)**

But this hormonal independence was _much _worse.

"Come on," he said guiding her towards the couch.

"Sam, let me finish."

"No."

"Sam."

"Look you are pregnant with our first child, you shouldn't have to lift a finger, let alone _demanding _to do all this work on your own.."

"Sam…"

"I wasn't done. I want you to relax, be as comfortable as you can."

"Sam…I-"

"Please?" he said picking up her feet and massaging them slowly."

"Fine, I'll relax." She said closing her eyes.

"Thank you."

She yawned when he finished. "Now you've gone and made me tired."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You need the rest."

"I _guess _the house work can wait. Help me up."

They went upstairs to their bedroom, and got comfortable.

Sam laid next to his wife with a hand on her stomach while she slept. He wasn't asleep. He waited a while before carefully getting up and going to finish the housework.


	11. J is for Jewelry

**J is for Jewelry **

**Sammy picks out a promise ring!**

Sam stared at the ring from the glass window, and the many others on the shelf similar. He couldn't find the perfect one.

"Can I help you?" a woman smiled at him.

He jumped slightly "Ummm, yes…yes please?"

She smiled at his demeanor. "What are you looking for honey?"

"A ring, for my girlfriend…"

Her smile faded "You can't be more than what 18? A little young for marriage no?"

"Yes...umm I don't want to get married right now." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm looking for a promise ring."

"Oh! Well those are over this way, you were looking at them earlier…"

"I know, but none of them seemed just perfect enough."

"I can help him," A younger girl closer to Sam's age stepped in and the older woman walked away.

"I'm Cassie," she smiled.

"Sam,"

"Ok, so no promise rings good enough huh?"

"Not for my Mercy, no."

"Tell me about her,"

So Sam did.

By the end Sam's ears were red, Cassie's smile wide.

"I think I have the perfect one, I'll be right back."

"What about this?" Cassie asked as she returned with a small box.

"It's perfect! I'll take it than-" He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hi Mercy."

"Sammy? Everything ok?"

"Yes, love everything's fine why?"

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago…."

"Mercy, I'm sorry, I got sidetracked. But I'll be there soon all right? Love you, bye."

"Here you go," Cassie handed Sam the small bag holding the ring box, after he'd paid for it.

"Thank you for your help!" Sam said rushing out the door.

"Sammy!" Mercedes flung the door open as he reached the steps.

"Mercy, I'm so sorry, I just had to pick up something…" he said lifting the bag.

"Oh? A present?"

"Something like that, yea." Sam gave her his signature grin.

"Well, presents aren't necessary Sammy." She said letting him inside.

"What about kisses? Are kisses necessary?" he asked innocently.

She chuckled "Sure. Come here you." She reached for him by the sides of his jacket bringing him closer.

They were cuddled on the couch shortly after.

"You know I love you right?" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, I always will."

"Promise?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise?"

"Yes Sammy I promise, I will always love you."

As she finished her sentence he slid to the floor and on to one knee.

"Hey! I was comfy! What are you doing Sammy?"

"Well, ummm I got sidetracked today because I hadtopickupthis." He said quickly.

She leaned forward, and cupped his face. "Nervous Sammy? Why are you nervous?"

"I just…I wanttogiveyouthis…" he struggled to get the box from his pocket when he managed to open it, Mercedes' eyes went wide.

"W-What's that?"

"It's a promise ring."

"What are you promising?"

"That I will love you forever, I'll always be there for you, and I promise to be open and honest with you no matter what…can you say something please? I'm freaking out Mercy."

She just looked at him with a small smile while she stroked his cheek. Placing her lips on his she whispered "I love you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She giggled.

He slipped the ring on her finger, and processed to smoother her face with kisses.

"I love you so much."

"I love you most."


	12. K is for Kids

**K is for Kids**

"Mommy!"

"Daddy! Up! Up!"

Sam steadied the child, before turning over fully.

"Little Miss, it's early," Sam's voice was still thick with sleep.

Mercedes grumbled, she had just gotten to bed an hour ago, after she was done writing a song.

"But I'm up!" the toddler said excitedly.

"Shhh, let's let Momma sleep ok? We'll go watch TV, and make pancakes ok?" Sam got up, taking the child with him.

Her eyes went wide with excitement, and she gave a clap and a soft yay! Making sure not to wake her momma.

Mercedes heard the bedroom door open and close.

She buried herself under the covers a bit more, before the door opened again.

"Morning Mercy Miss." She felt kisses on the side of her face.

"Mornin' Sammy, I'm tired."

"I know, sleep. Little Miss and I will make breakfast."

"Sam, we named her you know?"

"I _know, _I just prefer her nicknames." He kissed her cheek and left.

Mercedes turned over hours later, it was 1 pm. Thank god it was a Saturday.

Going downstairs she found the house empty. And a note taped to the fridge.

_Mercy Miss, little Miss and I went to the park. Your brunch is in the fridge._

_-Sammy_

Just as her food finished heating up, they came walking through the door.

"Momma!" the little girl wrapped her arms around Mercedes' leg.

"Hi Sweetie, how was the park?"

"Good, daddy said I could have a little brother!" she said as she ran for the stairs to go play.

"Hi Mercy," Sam said as she sat down with her food.

"Don't "Hi Mercy" me Sam Evans,"

"Whoa, what'd I'd do?" Sam said defensively.

"A little brother? Sam, of all things she asks for…"

"Being an only child sucks though…" Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"She's 4, no it doesn't."

"But Mercy…"

"No. Hell to the no, none of that begging shit, not happening."

"Mercedes…"

"Samuel…"

"Really full names?"

"You started it,"

"Mercy…"

"Sam why do you want more kids?"

"Because kids are awesome. Ours would be cute because, have you seen Little Miss?"

"We _named _her Keisha, Sam."

"Little Miss doesn't mind."

"It took me a year to get my body back after having her…"

"Hmmm, you're beautiful."

"No more kids, Sam."

"White Chocolate begs to differ."

She nearly choked.

"_Sam Evans don't you dare. Our daughter is upstairs!"_

"M'Kay, but I beg to differ." He said slyly walking away.

"That man will be the death of me I swear." She mumbled before texting her mom to take Keisha for the weekend.

**A/N Last update for a minute. School starts Wednesday, but I'll be back before you know it! Follow me on tumblr **

**theunknownpoetrywritten **


	13. L-is for Listen to Me

**L-is for Listen to me**

**Set at the end of Saturday Night Glee-ver an extension of the Samcedes scene.**

They pulled away for air. Sam smiled, Mercedes bit her lip.

"Oh no I know that face…"

"I just…thank you, no one has ever…thank you."

"Of course baby you know I lo-"

"We should go." She interrupted quickly.

Sam sighed. She never let him say it.

"Or we could not." He raised an eyebrow,

"Sam…"

"Yes Mercy?"

"We should go,"

"_Should. _But do you do everything you should?"

"Sam…"

"No. You are going to listen to me for _once; you're going to let me say it._ Because it's true."

"But-"

"I love you Mercedes Jones. I love you, got that?"

"Sammy, I,"

"No no I wasn't done. There are reasons I love you and you're gonna hear 'em."

She listened to him go on, about the things he loved about her. Her smile, her compassion, her voice and the list went on.

"You are the greatest, you know that?"

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"And I love you too,"

He just looked at her. "You've never said that in person …"

"Neither have you." She countered.

"Because you wouldn't let me. Why?"

"I don't know I guess hearing that from you, it hurts."

"What?"

"To know that you still love me…it hurts,"

"How? Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is but I guess us not being together it was easier to think that you didn't."

"Mercedes, listen to me I love you, ok? I do, and I never stopped. Let me say it. _Believe _me when I say it, it's true."

Mercedes closed her eyes. She was listening to him, but the sincerity was got to her. He meant it.

"I know. I know you mean it. I mean it too," she put her hand over his.

"I love you, Sam Evans."

He pressed his lips against hers in response.

**A/n Ok so I can tell you already "M" with be the missing moments letter. Every missing samcedes scene from season 4. I put it at M because it'll take a while to write but yea…**


	14. M is for Missing Moments

**M-is for Missing Moments**

**A/n missing moments from season 4. Pretending they didn't break up. **

**THE NEW RACHEL**

"Hi Sammy,"

"Hey beautiful, how is everything?"

"Crazy. It's so insane that I'm in LA. My roommate is awesome though."

"You are a star, you deserve it. Oh yea?"

"Mhhm, she's a musician, so we've been singing and dancing all day. Classes start in two days. How are you? How are things, tell me all about it?"

"Not much to tell. History and math in the same semester is brutal. I miss you. Blaine is captain now. I miss you. English is _horrible. _And I miss you. Have I mentioned I miss you?"

"I think so." She laughed. "I miss you too."

"Come home?"

"What? I just got here."

"I know but I needed more 'Cedes time."

"Sam, I'll be home soon enough ok?"

"I'm going to call you just to hear your voice."

"I'm counting on it, bye Sammy I love you."

"Love you too beautiful."

**Brittany 2.0—Skype Call**

"She tried to do _what?! _Oh my god, is she ok?"

"She'll be ok, she's just sad. She really misses Santana."

Sam sighed.

"What's the matter, Sam?"

"Well everyone's sad. Blaine misses Kurt, Brittany misses Santana, Tina misses Mike, I miss you, like no one's on their game."

"I'm sorry I can't help Sam, I really wish I could."

"Sing to me? Please? It's been a long day…"

"Of course. Human Nature?"

Sam nodded, leaning back and closing his eyes.

**The Makeover**

"Sammy, I have to be quick, what's up?"

"I needed you hear you, that's all."

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but I'm running _so _late right now, I'll call you back ok? Love you!"

"Ok lo-" the line went dead before he finished the sentence.

**The Breakup**

"Are you there…Sam?"

"…I am. Just, are you serious right now?"

"Sam…please don't…"

"Don't? You just said maybe we should see other people and you don't want me to be upset?"

"I didn't say we should. I asked if you wanted to. I'm not around, and you're lonely."

"And you aren't?"

"Of course I am." Her voice broke.

"I…is there someone else?"

"What? No. Never."

"Then where is this coming from?"

"I…I guess I really miss you, it gets hard to stand sometimes."

"I know…but Mercy, we have to make this work. We have to try…no please don't cry baby, not when I can't be there to hold you…"

"I just really love you"

"I love you too,"

"I'm sorry I brought this up…"

"Don't apologize baby, it's ok.

The line beeped

"Oh, it's Artie, I'm going to go alright?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**The Role You Born to Play (I'm changing this one around a bit)**

"Grease? Sounds fun," she tried to hide her smile.

"Sam! Off the phone!"

"Is that Finn? Let me say hi?"

Sam past Finn the phone, while Artie got Sam's attention.

"Hey, Finn, yea we're outside waiting, see you in a few." She whispered. Hanging up and walking down the hall with Mike.

Standing outside the choir room, they heard Finn address the group.

"Ok so, you know with Glease coming up, we are going to have to work extra hard. Artie made some calls and got us, an _amazing _vocal coach and an _amazing _choreographer. Actually…they should be here any second now."

Mercedes smirked at mike before walking in.

"What's up Finn?" she smiled, going to hug him.

She waved at the class, most got up to give her and mike hugs. Sam stayed seated.

"Excuse us." Sam waited until practice was over to pull Mercedes away by the hand.

"Sam, whoa, slow down will you?"

He just kissed her.

"Whoa PG please!" Finn said separating them.

"Dude you're the _worst."_

"Hey, he's being adult leave him." She chuckled.

She pulled him out of the classroom, wordless until they reached the car.

"Really? Backseat hook up? Scandalous!" Tina yelled running off with mike.

"Oh my god, Tina! Thanks for making it an _announcement!" _Mercedes blushed.

Sam just shot her a grin.

"Hi."

"Hi Sammy."

"You were here? When you-"

"Yea…"

"And you'll be here for a while?"

"Until the musicals over."

"What time is it?"

"4:05"

"Your mom and dad still work late?"

"It's Thursday…yea until about 9, why?"

He opened the door to her car, reaching for the keys out of her hand.

"Get in, I'll drive."

**Glease**

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, but why did you put so much gel in it!"

"To go with vibe obviously." He said with his head tilted back as she washed his hair trying to get the gel out.

"Sammy, shush. I'm being as gentle as I can." She said as she brushed his wet hair, after what felt like hours of washing.

He pouted.

"Oh, not that face, stop it."

"That was agonizing, and I don't even get kisses?"

"Will they help?" she chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know, let's try."

"You are-"

"Sexy? I know babe,"

She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to respond.

**Dynamic Duets**

"I sound best with you." Sam said on the phone later one evening.

"That's true. Human Nature was amazing. But I can't be there for this assignment. Maybe…Blaine? You're voices would work."

"I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't I did."

"Now Mercy, don't do that."

"I'm just saying Sammy, you should have thought of it." She said laughing.

"Oh, you are _mean. _You're hurting my feelings."

"Awww, well I'm in town next week, I'll make it up to you."

"Next week, for how long?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out sweets." She chuckled.

**Thanksgiving**

"Sammy?" she stroked his hair.

He leaned up against his locker.

"It's over. We lose…"

"I know it meant a lot to you baby and I'm sorry …but-"

"That's never good."

"Someone feels worse than you I'm sure. Actually I can think of two."

She tilted her head to make him look across the hall, where Marley was sobbing in Jake's arms.

And they could hear Finn, in the choir room. Talking about how he failed them all.

"You're right," he leaned down to give her a quick peck. She stepped sideways to let Sam comfort Marley, while she went to try and calm Finn.

**Glee-Actually**

Mercedes opened her door, ready to go to McKinley again. She crashed into Sam's chest.

"Oww."

"Sorry there babe."

"Sammy, it's early."

"I know but I have something for you."

"Oh?" she watched him pull a small box from his back pocket, and hand it to her.

She opened it, gasping at the sight. Of a silver chain with a sparkling "S" pedant.

"I know you already have Mercedes necklaces so I figured you could wear this."

"S as in Sam?" he just grinned in response.

"I love it," she kissed him. "Thank you, I have yours too." She took his hand and put the brand new watch on his wrist.

"I love you, and thank you." He said before kissing her. "Let's go to school."

"Even though I'm a graduate? Sure why not?" she laughed intertwining their fingers.

**Sadie Hawkins**

"Go with Brittany."

"What?"

"The dance, go with Britt."

"…Why?"

"Because you're friends and she called asking if she could ask you."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course, it's Brittany."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She's sweet, and she wants to go with you as _friends."_

"Got it."

"Have fun."

"I'll try."

**Naked**

"Sam…" she tried to calm him.

"No, I failed. I'm a failure." He continued to ramble.

"Samuel Richard Evans shut up right now, and listen to me. You are not a failure Sam, far from it. You are not stupid, and you don't have to put yourself on display to feel worthy. You have inspired so many people to do so many amazing things. I mean, I'm in LA, that's because of you Sam. I hate that you feel that way, because it isn't true."

"What am I going to do Mercy? Without college I mean…"

"You're going to college Sam, not all of them need SAT scores."

"But they require essays and things."

"Sam…what can I do to help?"

"Come home and nap with me?"

"I would but class…I could sing to you. If that would make you feel better?"

"Can you sing that song, you sung in Spanish last year, I loved that one."

"Of course anything for you."

**DIVA-I did this one already. It's under diva in the chapters.**

**I Do**

"Hey beautiful?"

Mercedes hummed as she put on her earrings.

"Think you'll get married someday?"

"Didn't we cover this last year? After my first Grammy."

Sam shrugged mumbling something she didn't quite hear.

"Hmmm?"

"I _said" _he stepped closer, to be in the mirror while he fixed his tie. "I hope it's me."

She stopped for just a second. "I hope so too." She turned to give her boyfriend a kiss.

**Boys and Girls on Film**

"He has you watching movies? Man I wish glee club was that easy before."

"It's so great. I got to go all Tom Cruise."

"Oh god…"

"Yup, dancing in socks with no pants, it was great."

"Didn't need that visual."

"But you _wanted _it…"

"Oh god, Sam be quiet."

"It's true though…"

"Rolling my eyes at you."

"Oh you love me, never you mind."

**Feud—Texts**

**Sam: Worst day of the freakin' year.**

**Mercy: First day of school obviously.**

**Sam:…not what I meant.**

**Mercy: Sorry what's the matter?**

**Sam: Everything shall cover that answer.**

**Mercy: Sammy…**

**Sam: You know what beautiful? Don't even worry about it. **

**Mercy: Sam, what's wrong? Don't shut me out.**

**Mercy: Please.**

**Sam: I need you here, I miss you so much it physical hurts. **

**Mercedes: I know, I miss you too.**

**Sam: ok…**

**Mercedes: What?**

**Sam: Nevermind**

**Mercedes: Are you doubting that I miss you?**

**Sam: I…kind of.**

**Mercedes: Wow…ummm I have to go class is starting.**

**Mercedes: bye**

**Sam: That came out wrong! I didn't mean it that way!**

**Guilty Pleasures**

Sam had the phone in his hand. Ready to dial. But he put it down.

"What's his problem?" Brittany whispered to Tina.

"Mercedes won't return his calls or texts. He said something very wrong last time they talked."

"Maybe she's on her way here. And she has no service on the plane."

Tina shrugged.

Meanwhile Sam was talking to Artie. "I don't even know why I said that, god im such an idiot. She hates me. I just meant, I feel like she's forgetting about me."

"You screwed up dude. Live with it."

**Shooting Star- If Mercedes had been there when they called all clear.**

They moved out of the hug and the door flew open. Tina ran in giving everyone hugs.

Sam left moving to his locker, literally a shaking mess. He saw her, but his eyes couldn't focus, he couldn't speak. She was gentle. Touching his hands first before holding him to her.

"Shhh, it's ok Sam, you're ok, it's ok baby shhh," she said rubbing the back of his neck as he literally clung to her. "Let it out, it's ok, Sam it's alright."

"You're here." He said his voice filled with relief.

"I am."

"Are you ok?" it was concern, "Where were you? Are you ok?"

"Shh, I'm fine, I'm fine, I was outside I pulled up just as the lockdown started. I'm ok."

He went quiet just staring at her.

"We'll back to my house and lay down, how's that sound?"

he nodded and she moved with him close to car.

She put a cold wash cloth to his forehead. Sat with him while he ate. she'd come to talk to him, but after the events of the day, she just needed to hold him.

**Sweet Dreams—Voicemail**

"Hey it's Sam, leave it at the beep."

"_Hey baby, I hope you slept ok. I'll be around today, if you need me just call alright? Love you Sam. So much."_

**Lights Out—Voicemail**

"Hey it's Mercedes leave a message."

"_So, I am the world's biggest idiot, I just completely offended Ryder. How is it, I always manage to say the wrong thing when I _really _shouldn't? god I'm stupid, I should go talk to him. I'll see you after school alright? Love you Mercedes."_

**Wonderful**

"You did amazing babe."

"Thank you Sammy."

"Are you ok? With the whole album thing?"

"Sucks but I'll live sure.

"So, it would be unprofessional for me to beat his guy for being a scumbag right?"

"It would yes." She laughed.

"Damn it."

"Oh come on it's not worth it."

"It is in my opinion."

"Your crazy."

"Your in love with me so… that's your problem." He laughed leaning to kiss her.

**All or Nothing**

"So after this can we go get you a haircut?" she asked, playing with the long locks.

"No, I hate to barbers."

"So you're just gonna let your hair grow forever?"

"Yup."

"Let's make a deal."

"Mhhm,"

"If you win, you'll get as many kisses as you want before we go get you a haircut."

"If we lose?"

"You won't."

"So as many as I want?"

"Yup."

"So I wanted 6,000?"

"May take a while but yes."

"Deal."


	15. N is for Newborn

**N is for Newborn**

Sam watched as Mercedes breast fed the infant. It was the first week they'd been completely alone with the now 4 week old baby girl.

"Ok, I think we're done." Mercedes said wiping the infants mouth and getting ready to burp her.

"Here, let me," Sam said reaching for the baby. Mercedes allowed him that. She watched him with the baby. Noticed how much of Sam the little girl carried.

Those eyes. Big and green and wonderful. She swore even this young they had the same grin.

Her skin was a light caramel skin.

Keshia Faith Arayia Evans-Jones, and everything about her was perfect.

They put her down together, Mercedes was the first to leave the room, because the phone rang. When she hung up with her mother, she realized Sam had yet to come back down the stairs.

She went back up. He was sitting on a chair beside the crib.

He jumped when Mercedes put her hands on his shoulders massaging them lightly.

"She's fine Sammy,"

"I know, I know. But she's just so…tiny."

"She'll be fine." She whispered reassuringly.

"Can I just stay? Please?" Sam asked looking up at her.

"Ok, but I swear we must as well get a bed in here. You're in here all the night."

"She's perfect. Just like her momma." He said tipping his head back for a kiss.


	16. O is for Only You

**O is for Only You**

"What are you talking about?" Sam stood against the lockers next to hers.

"Quinn." Mercedes said.

"But _why?"_

"You'd rather be with her clearly,"

Sam was dumbfounded for a minute. "What in the hell?"

"Think I didn't see you at your locker? All smiles, you still have feelings for her."

"No, I do not."

"Ok Sam, whatever you say." She closed her locker and walked away.

**The next day**

"Alright let's-"

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I have a song, I'd like to sing, if that's ok,"

"Sure Sam, come up here and go for it."

He walked to stand in front of the glee club.

"Ok, for those of you who don't know, for the past couple months I've been seeing someone."

"Mercedes" Kurt, Tina, Santana and Rachel said in unison.

"Yes, it is Mercedes." Sam smiled with that grin on his face. "And I ummm, have a song for her. Just to ummm, sing some things I can't say I guess." He straped on his guitar and began.

_Every now and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge_

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me, baby you save me_

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do _

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me, baby you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_But I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a high wire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me, baby you save me_

His eyes didn't leave hers for the entire song.

The music faded.

"So Mercy, in case you or _anyone else _was wondering, it's you and only you. Everyone got that?" Sam said.

He got mumbled responses. Mercedes looking directly at him as he sat down next to her. Mr. Shue had started talking so she had to mouth her "I love you." To him.

He just brought the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Before holding on to it for the rest of glee club practice.

**a/n song is "You Save Me" Kenny Chesney**


	17. P is for Parental Control

**P is for Parental Control**

**Mercedes' parents don't approve of Sam.**

"But why?"

"Mercy, you know that we want you to be with someone who is career focused."

"But Sam, _is _focused."

"Boy wants to be actor, that ain't focus, it's childish." Her dad said quickly.

"Momma," Mercedes looked across the table pleading with her mom for help.

She just gave her an apologetic look as her dad kept talking.

"Bad enough, he's got you wanting to sing."

"_Got me? _I love to sing you both know that! I would have followed my dream with or without Sam."

"Really? Because with Shane…"

"Marcus _don't."_

"Why not Jean? With Shane she wasn't talking about this singing business. She was going to go to college for dentistry, or did you both forget that?"

"No, we didn't but she doesn't have to be with Shane to be successful…"

"And she doesn't need to be with Sam period." Mercedes felt the burn in her eyes.

"He makes me happy…I love him." She stated simply.

"You said the same thing about Shane once you know? You change your mind to damn much."

"_Marcus." _Mercedes knew that tone, momma was going to start yelling.

"She does! First it was Sam, then Shane now Sam again. Who's to say she won't break up with him again? Or worse be a college drop out, singing on street corners."

"She's got a head on her shoulders…"

"Then she should be with someone who does too, don't you think?"

Mercedes closed her eyes they were burning like crazy. But she wouldn't cry.

"Mercy honey, why don't you go finish dinner in your room?" her mom knew she was trying to keep it together.

"I'm not hungry anymore…excuse me." She ran up to her room, and locked the door. She turned on the radio that was facing the wall, that way she couldn't be heard.

She pulled out her phone. Wiping her tears and clearing her throat she dialed.

"Hey baby,"

"Sammy?" she thought she was done crying _apparently not._

"Mercy? What happened?" he seemed instantly frantic.

"I told my parents about us…"

"Oh god, mercy I'm sorry, they didn't take it well did they?"

"Mom's fine, dad's being…"

"Darlin' I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Sammy,"

"It's making you upset…you know I can't stand the thought of that." He sounded both angry and sad.

"I…I know, I just don't know what to do…"

"I'm right here, you know that…I know it doesn't help much…"

"It helps. It helps a lot. I love you."

"I love you too Angel, now just relax, get some rest, I'll pick you up in the morning for school ok?"

"Ok, goodnight Sammy."

"Night darlin'"


	18. Q is for Quiet

**A/n I'm here! **

**Q is for Quiet**

"Doesn't it freak you out?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of Mercedes' bed.

"Doesn't what freak me out?" she asked, putting the book she was reading on her lap to look at him.

"The quiet. How can you stand it?"

she chuckled. "My parents work a lot, my older brother's away in college. I'm used to the quiet."

"I don't like it…" Sam said scooting up so he was sitting up next to Mercedes.

"We can go get Stevie and Stacey if you want noise?"

"Hey now, I never said that, I want to spend time with you…" he said nuzzling her neck.

"Well, we have 2 chapters to read before Monday." She chuckled playing with his hair.

"You should read to me."

"Every time I read to you, you fall asleep…"

"Because your voice is nice…everything about you is nice…" he stopped nuzzling to rest in the crook of her neck.

"Babe? You tired?" she asked gently.

"No…"

"Sammy…"

"Don't want to be tired, wanna spend time with you."

She hummed "What time did you go to sleep?"

"I haven't gone yet…"

"Sam…"

"I know, I know."

"I'll read for a little bit ok? Take a nap."

She began before he could protest. When she felt his body give way to sleep, she smiled kissing his forehead.

Her house was empty and quiet, except for the boy resting on her and his light snores.


	19. R is for Respect

**R is for Respect**

Sam had come home early. It was Mercy's day off, and he wanted to surprise her. With their schedules the way they were they didn't get much time together than wasn't used for sleep.

But it Sam who was surprised when he entered the house to dinner in the oven, and Mercy singing in the other room.

He walked closer. It was Aretha Franklin's Respect, she loved that song.

She was singing while dancing and cleaning the windows, with headphones in. with her back to him, he sat down on the couch, and put his feet up enjoying the view of his wife and how entertaining the situation was.

She however was not impressed.

"Oh my god! Sam!" she clutched her chest trying to slow her heart rate breathing heavily.

"Hi baby," he said with a grin so wide it hurt his cheeks.

"What? You're early!"

"I wanted to spend some time with my wife, no crime in that is there?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack damn you!"

"Sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her. "But I was rather enjoying the view…"

she hit him in the chest lightly "I'm cleaning Sam…"

"I'm just saying…"

"Tap the replay button for me and go wash up for dinner." She said turning back to the window.

"I'd like to tap something that's for _damn _sure." He said before he left.

Mercedes just laughed and resumed singing.


	20. S is for snow

**S-is for Snow**

"Mercy" It was a soft whisper.

She stirred a little.

"Mercedessss,"

"Mmmmm?"

"It's snowing.

"What?!"

she bolted up hitting Sam in the forehead.

"Oww!"

"Sorry babe," she pouted at his discomfort.

They were in L.A. it was early December. Their tradition, they'd stay in a hotel in L.A. together before going back to lima for Christmas.

Mercedes rolled out of bed and over to the baloney, sliding the door open, and watching the snow fall. It was light barely sticking but it was there. She stood there just watching.

"Baby, you're gonna freeze." Sam wrapped a blanket around her.

"I'm fine, it's pretty…"

"It's alright," he said plainly.

"No, it's pretty." She kissed his jaw.

"No you're pretty, the snow is just alright…"

"Fine. Not arguing I'm too tired."

"I'd say I'm sorry about that but I'm not." He smirked.

"_Sam! Stop!"_

he paused to think "Funny, that's the opposite of what you were saying last night…"

"_Sam Evans shut up!"_

Sam just laughed. "Come on, let's get dressed and go get some hot cocoa."

"How about we order room service, pull the chairs up to the window and watch the snow fall?"

"How about we order room service, cuddle and watch movies?" He questioned.

"We can always cuddle and watch movies _after _the snow stops." She reasoned.

"I like my idea better…I may need some convincing…"

"Well, I could convince you somehow I'm sure…." She smirked going back inside.


	21. T is for Tests and Texts

**T is for Tests and Texts**

"You'll do great babe. We've been studying for this." She smiled at him, as he closed his locker intertwining their fingers.

"But I _hate _tests. I mean I'm dyslexic, tests are the enemy."

"Sammy, it'll be fine." She shook her head.

"I think I need more good luck kisses mercy…."

"Do you?" she said smirking.

"I think so…" he tilted his head to look at her.

"Well I mean, if you think you need 'em."

"I need 'em trust me. Come m're." he pulled her closer to him as he leaned against the wall beside the classroom door.

"_Evans! Jones! _No PDA in the halls!"

"Sorry Ms. Sylvester…" Mercedes said with a rose tint to her cheeks. She gave Sam an Eskimo kiss before running to her own class.

**An Hour Later**

**Sammy**

**BABE!**

_**Mercy **_

_**Lol yes babe?**_

**Sammy**

**I have a good feeling about that test! I think I did good!**

_**Mercy**_

_**Yea, that's great babe!**_

**Sam**

**Wanna meet up?**

_**Mercy**_

_**Way ahead of you, look up.**_

He did and smirked.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi handsome." She giggled pulling him in for a hug.

"See? Told you you'd do great!"

"Yes…"

"What?"

"I would like congrataltions for making it through that test kisses."

"Oh _really now?"_

"Mhhm,"

"Well I'm going home. If you're in the car before I leave you _may _get those kisses." She said before walking down the hallway to her car. Laughing when Sam beat her to the door with a smile.


	22. U is for Ultrasound

**U-is for ultrasound **

"Sammy, I think you're more nervous then I." she looked at her fiancée adoringly.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, sorry." He said looking at her bashfully. "I'm not nervous, I'm just nervous."

"That what I said babe." She shook her head.

The minute the doctor came in, Sam grabbed her hand, with no intention of letting go.

She jumped as the gel was placed on her stomach, chuckling when Sam jumped too. She found this side of him adorable. The curious excited side.

"It sounds like a train…" Sam said wide eyed.

"Doesn't it?" Mercy said looking at him.

"Oh," the doctor said quietly.

Both heads turned with a unison "what?"

"I seem to be picking up two heartbeats…"

"…But that's normal, right? Mine and the baby's?" Mercedes shot Sam a panicked look before turning back to the doctor

"Let me rephrase. Including yours I'm picking up three heartbeats." A small smile played on his lips.

"Three…wait you mean…"

"Doc are you sure?"

"Been doing this for 8 years, I'm positive. Here look." He said pointing to the sonogram on the screen. Two the right, baby number one, and the left baby number two."

Mercedes went quiet. _Two kids at once? How were they gonna handle that- it would be hard enough with-_

"Shhh," Sam said kissing her. He was always good at knowing what she was thinking.

"But…"

"Shhh,"

"Any bets?"

"Two girls," Sam said confidently.

"Oh good lord…" Mercedes laughed, trying to think of what dealing with two teenage girls would be like.

"One boy, one girl by the looks of it." The doctor grinned.

Sam was grinning like a mad man, while mercy was still a bit shocked.

She didn't say much for the rest of the day, just had a hand on both sides of her stomach soothingly.


End file.
